


Mine all mine

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Jensen musing on three of his partners





	

Sex with Jared was like a summer storm in a bottle- hot, bright, and just a tad violent. They were never completely sober when they fucked- they both needed a bit of liquid courage to get last that ‘I'm not gay, I'm just into  _ you’ _ thing. This first time started with them both bleeding, Jared from his knuckles and Jensen from his split lip. One second, they were tossing beer bottles aside and brawling over a filming blunder, the next they were tearing at each other's clothes. 

 

Jared and Jensen were wild in bed. They tried out every position they could think of, aided by Google and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Sometimes they snuck out to the set after everyone else went home and someone got bent over the hood of the Impala. Those times, it wasn't Jared’s name that Jensen moaned. 

 

They never kissed. It was an unspoken line that neither was willing to cross. It was kind of stupid- how could kissing be more intimate than having another man’s cock up your ass or down your throat? But lips never met. There were plenty of nips and bites placed almost tenderly on collar bones and earlobes. Countless hickies were sucked everywhere that could be covered by the Winchester trademark plaid. They had mouthed at and tongued every square inch of each other’s bodies in the heat of passion, but for some reason a kiss on the lips was absolutely off limits. And when Jensen walked in on Jared kissing Gen on the couch in his trailer, soft and exploratory as though it was their very first, he knew that the nights of getting trashed and getting off were over. They slid back into the easy, nonsexual friendship they had shared without missing a beat. Jensen took to getting drunk and jacking off a lot. He bought a realistic dildo online. And if it was thick, heavy, and curved to the right just like Jared’s, there was nobody to judge him. 

 

Sex with Danni was good. It was comfortable, familiar, and easy. They got very good at getting each other off, but they never explored any of the less vanilla aspects of pleasure. There were no raw, slightly bloody nail lines, no deeply indented bite marks, no bruised fingerprints left behind by hands far too big to be a woman’s. 

 

They kissed a lot. They kissed at conventions and premiers. They kissed while cuddled up on the couch, watching TV - _ anything _ but Supernatural reruns, Danni said she saw enough of Dean when Jensen had been drinking, thank you very much-. They kissed each other good morning and goodbye when Jensen hopped on a plane to go back to filming. Kissing her was nice, and one of his favorite things to do.

 

They didn't vary positions very much. They definitely didn't have wild, hot sex on the hood of the Impala. They  _ never  _ had drunk, sloppy sex. His dildo remained hidden in his travel bag, getting less use than a condom machine in the Vatican until he got back to his trailer on set. Jensen wondered what Danni would have to say about it. Nothing favorable, he was sure. He had once mentioned maybe getting a strap on and she had burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke. He never brought it up again.

 

The day that Misha Collins crash landed into his life, Jensen knew something was different about this guy. And he was right. Sex with Misha was incredible. It was sweet and tender, but like fire in his veins. Misha was as likely to pick him up and pin him to the wall with nothing but his cock and glorious runner’s thighs as he was to wrap him in his arms and slowly, tenderly drive him to the brink of insanity over the course of an hour or more.

 

Sex with Misha was inventive. They never did it twice in the same position in a row. They switched back and forth at will. And Misha had a collection of sex toys that was mind boggling. When he had discovered Jensen’s dildo, he hasn't laughed despite owning several that were both longer and thicker. He hadn't gotten angry, despite the flash of recognition that went across his face when he saw it. Instead, he had very slowly and tenderly opened his lover up and fucked him with it. Then, Misha had started adding fingers until Jensen’s hole was gaping open and Misha could slide his own cock in alongside the rubber one. Jensen had come embarrassingly fast that time.

 

Jensen had never giggled during sex before Misha. But there they were, Jensen buried to the hilt inside the man with impossibly blue eyes, and Jensen was giggling like a schoolgirl. Misha would join in, kissing tears of laughter from Jensen’s freckled cheeks. He loved Jensen’s freckles and made a point of kissing them as often as possible. 

 

They kissed a lot. It wasn't always passionate, many times it was a quick peck on the cheek, or the ghosting of lips across the shell of an ear under the guise of a hug. Misha was a very skilled kisser and could reduce Jensen to a whimpering pile of mush in short order. He kissed like his life depended on it. The raven-haired man tasted like coffee and summer. Kissing Misha was one of his favorite things to do.

 

Jensen had never used sappy nicknames for his lovers, either. But “Mishka” flowed off his tongue so easily as he drove himself deep into the man under him. “Dimitri” came from his lips in a muffled scream when his co-star pounded into him from behind. To them, it was worth more than a hundred ‘I love you's.  Those three words never seemed to pass between them but they knew it all the same.

 

At first, they hid it from the world. Jensen and Jared had never really been sneaky, and plenty of the crew had known about them. They were paid well for their discretion. The boys just hadn't given much of a fuck if anyone had seen them. But age and maturity had led Jensen to be very close lipped about his relationship with Misha. Granted, he was a married man now, but so was Misha. He and Vic were openly poly. But Danni just wouldn't understand -or so he thought-, so they kept it under wraps.

 

Over time, they became less subtle. One-armed friendly hugs turned into embraces. Flirting at conventions became commonplace. The fangirls went wild over it, Tumblr dubbed it “Cockles”, and Misha found it hysterical. One day, Danni had confronted Jensen about it while Skyping one night. The whole thing came spilling out. There were tears and apologies, and in the end, Danni had shocked her husband senseless by giving him permission to be with Misha while they were away filming or at Cons. When he was home, he was hers only. But they were free to do whatever they wanted when she wasn't there. The celebratory sex that night had been nothing short of mind blowing. They had both finally said those three little words, and both cried their way through a slow, rolling shared orgasm, too tangled up to know where one body stopped and the other began.


End file.
